Lovers and Liars
by LM5657
Summary: A group fanfic When an old friend of McCall's comes to visit, she brings a lot more, than old memories with her. How will this friend affect Hunter and McCall?


Lovers and Liars by: Various authors  
  
*We, the authors, are in no way affiliated with the television series, "Hunter" the actors, writers, producers, etc. We do not own, or claim to own any rights to the show. The stories are from our imagination, for our enjoyment, and the enjoyment of those that enjoy fanfiction.  
  
Part one by: Missy  
  
It is an unusually quite afternoon for Hunter and McCall as they sit at their desks facing one another, yet wrapped up in their own life and thoughts. McCall is talking on the phone, and by her relaxed demeanor, it indicates this call had nothing to do with work. Hunter sits there, mainly inside of his head, doing anything he can think of to do that would prevent him from having to tackle the huge pile of paperwork sitting boldly on his desk, nearly covering his view of McCall. On most days, the sight of unfinished business piled up on Hunters desk would have annoyed McCall, mainly because she knows that some how, some way she would be the one completing his lose ends. Today, however, the lose end that needs completing has nothing to do with paperwork. As much as she has tried to push it out of her mind this morning, the memory and emotions attached, refuse to go away. It has been one year. She can not believe it, one year since they had crossed that line. The line that had been so boldly drawn during the first years of their partnership, but yet was so easily erased with just one moment of weakness, or was it strength? Yes, it was strength, she reasons, because it is so painfully obvious that weakness is what had met them the morning after. She can not reconcile the fact that after professing their love for each other, something that should have brought them closer, in the end left them completely confused and alone. Or did it just leave her feeling that way, she didn't know. His behavior indicated to her that it had never happened, if only she could convince herself to believe that. There is no use trying though, anniversaries are not something easily forgotten, good or bad, and today she is just going to have to deal with it. That is why, after completing her mornings work with little conversation between the two, she had been grateful when the phone had rung.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Hunter sits reclining in his chair, staring at the crossword puzzle he had finished 15 minutes ago, contemplating on what to do next. He is growing restless and his mind begins to wander, 'how is it that McCall's desk is always neatly organized with no trace of unfinished paperwork, no matter what the circumstance?' Due to that, she can enjoy an hour-long guilt free conversation with a friend. Hunter looking back at his own abode begins to justify, whenever it is busy he can blame his procrastination on having more important things to attend to. However, today there is no excuse. He is just being lazy. 'What is it about today?' he questions. Something seems strange, but for the life of him, he can not figure out the reason. McCall is moody, he knew that the minute he entered the office this morning, but there is something else, more than just her bad mood. Hunter snaps out of his conversation in his head when he hears McCall ending her phone conversation. 'About time', he thinks to himself. "Okay Kim, I look forward to seeing you tonight, it's been a while. Be safe driving into town. I'll see you around 8pm.", with that McCall hangs up the phone. As she is placing the phone back on the receiver she can feel Hunter's eyes on her. 'Who can I call next?' she thinks to herself. She would rather talk to anyone today but Hunter. Hunter waits a whole five seconds for McCall to look up, and when she doesn't, he begins, "Well, do share, who is Kim?" McCall gives him a look that tells him she is not going to share. "Come on McCall, I don't ever remember you talking about a friend named Kim." "That should not be a surprise Hunter", McCall snaps, Hunter hearing the annoyance in her voice. "I normally don't talk to you about my friends." McCall opens her desk drawer and pulls out a few files and a couple of forms, and begins to busy herself with paperwork. Hunter unwilling to let the conversation end, yells, "McCall!" "What?!" McCall shots back, acting as if he is disturbing something really important. "Why won't you tell me about her?" Their eyes now lock, and McCall responds, "Hunter, why are you so interested?" McCall, all the while, knows good and well why his curiosity is peaked. She quickly begins to recall the few occasions that Hunter actually met one of her friends. It never takes Hunter long before he starts flirting with them and making a complete and utter ass out of his self. She hates the way that makes her feel. McCall, focusing back on Hunter, is awaiting his answer. Hunter, knowing McCall is waiting and is looking at him a little to intensely, slowly begins to open him mouth, "Well, because" he hears himself say. Hunter, unsure as to why this conversation is all of a sudden beginning to feel uncomfortable, looks at McCall. "Not a very good argument Hunter." McCall dismissingly states, turning back to her paperwork. "Argument?" Hunter questions a little to defensively. "When did this turn into an argument? I was simply asking you a question." McCall, familiar with his tone, becomes instantly aware that this conversation should not go on. The underlying theme is a discussion she is not willing to get into at this time. She is noticeably relieved when she sees Charlie walking toward their desks. She gives a quiet sigh of relief, thankful that the topic is about to change.   
  
"Some things never change." Charlie states, looking at McCall working on her files, "and some things never improve" as he eyes the mound of paper work on Hunter's desk. "Well Hunter, you will be happy to know that your hours of pretending to be busy have come to a end. I have a case for you two." "Thank heavens!" Hunter says a little to enthusiastically, practically jumping to his feet. "Don't get to excited." Charlie warned, "This one is creepy. Two dead bodies, one male one female, found in a park with an empty baby carrier next to the bodies. No trace of baby to be found. I hate the weird ones." Charlie states, as he drops the file on McCall's desk and walks away.   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Kim franticly looks at the clock as she begins throwing clothes into her suitcase. It's 11:30 am and she feels the urgency of time pressing in on her as she starts to panic. How will she ever get out of town in time, she has so much to do, yet she can't risk delaying her departure. She will just have to go to the bank and leave from there. She has spent so much time thinking about the others, but after what happened this morning, she knows she had to leave now. She grabs the one suitcase, her purse, and a small red folder as she runs out to her car. After placing the suitcase in her trunk she opens the back door and slips the red folder under her front seat. She does a quick survey of her surroundings as she gets into her car and begins to drive away. She does not notice the brown van that is following her as she makes her way down the winding road.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
McCall walks into her house and falls on her couch. She is completely wiped out, and is looking forward to Kim's arrival. It will be so nice to focus on something other than work, and more importantly, on something other than Hunter. It does seem strange, however, that Kim was so insistent about coming to visit today. Usually their get together are planned several days in advance, due to the 6 hour drive between them. Not to mention the fact that Kim is anything but spontaneous. McCall begins to recall when they first met in high school. Kim was the captain of the basketball team and the class vice president. She was known for her planning and organizational skills. She was also one of the few people McCall looked up to and tried to emulate. It was during her high school years that McCall came into her own, and she owed a large part of that to her friendship with Kim.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Kim is relieved that it is not dark yet when she pulls into Dee Dee's driveway. As foolish as it is, the early evening light gives her a sense of security. She also knows that as soon as she gets into Dee Dee's house she will be able to relax for the first time today. She grabs her purse and suitcase, while leaving the red folder safely in its hiding place under her seat. Dee Dee already has her front door open as Kim makes her way up the sidewalk. "Man, you got here in record time!" Dee Dee remarks as she takes the suitcase and leads Kim into the house. "It is so great to see you!" Dee Dee states, as she embraces her friend.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Hunter comes bursting into his beach house exhausted, not from the case, but from all the pretending to work he had to do today. "Imagine if I had actually tackled that paperwork." he thinks to himself. He grabs a beer and heads out to the back porch. He pulls up a chair just as the bright orange sun disappears into the dark blue ocean. The thunder clouds adding the right touches for a perfect romantic walk along the beach. His mind suddenly recalls todays conversation with McCall. He hated leaving from work this evening without getting the chance to find out what was bothering her. McCall, however, made it very clear that she did not want to discuss it. 'Sometimes she is the moodiest creature on earth.' Hunter thinks to himself.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
The sun has just set when the door to the brown van slowly opens. A man dressed in black walks to the back of the van and opens it's doors. He removes a gun from its case and slowly makes his way toward the house.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
The two friends, now seated on the living room couch, are deep in conversation. "Kim, you know that you are always welcome here anytime, but I could tell the minute you walked in that something is wrong. What's going on?" "To much Dee Dee, I am in a lot of trouble and I need your help."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
The man in black has made his way to the front of the house. He kneels down and aims the gun directly toward the window.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
"Of course I will help you Kim, just tell me what is going on!" All of a sudden bullets shatter McCall front window. Kim lets out a terrified scream as Dee Dee grabs her arm and throws her to the floor.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part two by: Sandy  
  
After diving to the floor, Dee Dee whispers to Kim, "Quiet and don't move." As she reaches for the phone, she held her forefinger to her lips to signal silence to Kim and pushed the 1 on her speed dial for Hunter. It rings, but no answer. She decides to wait for the answering machine not knowing if she would have time to call anyone else. She frantically cries, "Help. Gunmen." and then the phone went dead. Dee Dee crawls back to her friend and whispers, "Don't worry! Follow me. Help is on the way." Dee Dee tells Kim to crawl up the stairs and she will get her gun and will be right behind her. At the top of the stairs, Dee Dee tells Kim, "Hide in the closet.", as she gets out Hunter's infrared binoculars. Hunter had asked her last week for them, but she had kept them just to irritate him. Now she thanked God she kept them.   
  
'Why did I call Hunter? I should of called the police.' she questioned herself. 'Dam why do I center my life around him? All day I was miserable because of him and now what do I do? I can't believe myself sometimes.' Dee Dee stands behind the door waiting for the lights to go out. When they did, Dee Dee could feel her body shiver in response. All she could hear was her heart pounding loudly, as she held her gun, looking down the stairs with the binoculars. If she saw any movement, any movement at all, she would shoot. Her senses heightened, she waited what seemed like to be an eternity.   
  
-----------------   
  
As Hunter was contemplating the day's events, he snapped back to reality. The phone was ringing. 'Oh God, who the hell could that be? Sometimes I should just shut the dam phone off.' After it rang for so long, he decided to check it out. On the machine he heard Dee Dee's message. Terrified, he called the police to send squad cars to her house and then tried to call her back. No answer. He jumped into his car and sped off with his siren going.   
  
-------------------   
  
Dee Dee waited for what seemed to be hours before she heard the police sirens. She didn't know if anyone was in the house, but she did know that help was on it's way. 'Hunter did hear the message.' she thought. As the cars pulled up, the gunman went out the backyard and nonchalantly walked down the street to the van. The police were going cautiously around the house as Hunter pulled in and jumped out. "What's going on? Is Dee Dee alright?"   
  
"Hunter we just got here. We don't know yet what is going on. Do you have any ideas?"   
  
"Does it look like anyone has broken in?"   
  
"Well it looks like a gunman shot through the front window. It doesn't look like anyone went inside."   
  
"Let's bust the door in and see what's inside." Hunter's statement made him feel sick inside. He couldn't stand the thought of finding Dee Dee hurt or worse. Oh God he wished he could change all the times he saw her hurt. Please God I hope she's safe he prayed as he busted the door in.   
  
"Police. Put your gun down and come out." he shouted as the police waved their flashlights around checking out the scene. Dee Dee called out and Hunter ran to where he heard her voice. At the top of the stairs, he found her and she collasped into his arms. "Thank God you heard my message." she weakly said. He hugged her as he felt her heart still beating wildly from the terror of what had just happened. Feeling her heart pounding against his chest reminded him of what had happened between them a year ago. He felt guilty about his thoughts and wiped it out of his mind again like he did so many times before. Dee Dee felt so safe in his arms, therefore she hung on as long as she could.   
  
Then Hunter pulled away and asked, "What happened here?"   
  
"I wish I could tell you why it happened, but I don't know. All I know is that, Kim and I were sitting on the couch talking and then 3 shots were fired through my window. We got down and then I called you. We then crept upstairs and I told Kim to hide in the closet as I got out the binoculars. I stood at the top of the stairs after the electric went out, waiting for any movement. I would have shot anyone if I saw any motion."   
  
"Thank, God you're alright, McCall. You scared me to death. He then hugged her again and kissed the top of her head." This brought back memories of last year and she began to cry as Hunter hugged her. "Where's Kim?" he asked feeling a little uncomfortable in front of the other policemen.   
  
"Oh I forgot Kimmie." she said as she went to the closet. "Kim, are you okay?" Shaking, Kim came out and then collasped on the floor. Hunter picked Kim up and placed her on McCall's bed. "Poor kid. She didn't know her life would be so terrifying coming to your house, Dee Dee." Hunter said looking at Dee Dee.   
  
"No Hunter. Kim told me just before the gunshots that she was in trouble and she needed my help. The shots could have been meant for her. I think we should pretend she was killed and keep her in a safe house. When she wakes up, we can find out what's going on with her and then take it from there."   
  
"Not a bad idea. I hope she tells you everything though so your life won't be in danger. I know how friends don't always tell the whole story and then more trouble than you can ever imagine happens. You need to question her ruthlessly. Do you hear me? Maybe I should do it?? After all I don't have any feelings one way or another about pressing her for the details like you do. Let me do it, Dee Dee."   
  
'What Hunter said made a lot of sense. She hated the thought of her friend being harrassed, but she could have been killed along with her friend. He may have a point there.' she thought. "Hunter let me think about it first, OK?"   
  
"Don't think about it too long. This guy could have killed you and her. We need to know everything so that we can catch this dam maniac. Let me do it , please. In fact I don't think you should stay here tonite. Why don't you come over to my house until we find out exactly what is going on? I think I should insist this time. Kim might have something that this madman wants and you could be in grave danger. Get some of your things and pack. I'll have a patrol staked at your house and at mine."   
  
"Alright." She was still too weak and still too terrified to say no. Hunter always made her feel safe. There were so many times she had to rely on him and this was one of the times. Dee Dee's previous thoughts about Hunter earlier that day had vanished. "First though I need to tell Kim about what we are going to do tonite and see if she will give us any information that could help us or her. Deal?"   
  
"Deal." he said smiling and then gave her another quick hug.   
  
Kim felt at ease about going to the safe house, but she said she was too shook up to talk about the rest. Kim whispered to Dee Dee before they left "Who is your friend? He's a doll. So this is Rick Hunter your one true love." she winked at Dee Dee. "I never said that, Kim." "You don't need to, Dee Dee." So Hunter and McCall took off since it was past 10PM. When they were at his house, Dee Dee searched the TV listings for something to watch and then she noticed that the movie "When Harry Met Sally" was on. She asked Hunter if he had seen it and he said no. She asked him to watch it with her and he agreed to do so. 'This movie is sort of like Hunter and I. I wonder if he will think so. I hope he stays awake. I'll make some coffee. That should help.'   
  
Sorry I don't have much time this week to write more. I have a lot of meetings this week to go to. Missy that was such an excellent beginning. I loved it!!!! Thank you for writing it!!!! Sandy  
  
Sorry it took me so long! I had a hectic week and then watched my nephew all weekend. Anyway, here it is.   
  
Hunter gets up and flips off the movie. So ya gonna tell me what's going on? he questions.   
  
I told you, Kim said she couldn't talk about it tonight. I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow and  
  
I'm not talking about Kim, Hunter interrupts. McCall wrinkles her eyebrow and waits for him to explain. I'm talking about you, he finishes.   
  
What do you mean? McCall stammers. She wasn't expecting him to be so direct.   
  
The way you were acting this morning. It's not like you to have mood swings. If you're having problems, I want you to know that I'm here for you.   
  
McCall slaps her forehead. What a guy! What a pal, she sarcastically responds. It's hard to believe you're this observant with my mood swings. And YEAH, I DO have a problem! A big one. About a 6 foot 6 problem to be exact, she continues.   
  
Hunter realizes she is referring to him. What are you talking about?   
  
Just forget it. McCall answers. She is too exhausted to continue.   
  
McCall? Hunter waves his hand in front of her. Hello? He presses.   
  
Just drop it, Hunter. I really don't want to talk about it, anymore, McCall responds.   
  
You just implied that I was your big problem and now you want to drop it. No way. You're not getting off that easy. Hunter adds.   
  
McCall shakes her head. Did she really want to finish what she had started? Is it possible Hunter really didn't remember that night? She had no idea this would be so hard.   
  
We have all night, McCall. Hunter eggs on.   
  
McCall takes a deep breath. Finedo you remember what happened this day last year?   
  
The look of recognition that crosses Hunter's face disappears as fast as it came.   
  
No. Why? Should I? he lies.   
  
McCall painfully bites her lip. Her biggest fear was confirmed. He didn't remember a night that forever changed her life. His words completely shatter her spirits. Hunter carefully studies her.   
  
No. I guess it wasn't important enough to remember, McCall mutters. She turns away from him to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Hunter takes her hand.   
  
I just, McCall whimpers. I just want to be by myself now, she cries, abandoning her composure.   
  
Look at me, Dee Dee. Hunter forces McCall to look at him. If you're talking about the night you made me fall even deeper in love with you than I ever imagined then, no. I have no idea what you're talking about.   
  
McCall's eyes are locked with Hunter's. I don't know what to say, she whispers.   
  
Well, you could say you love me, too. Hunter coerces.   
  
McCall is flabbergasted. She smiles and nods. I do, she sputters.   
  
Hunter leans in. He grazes McCall's lips with his own, softly, sweetly. She can feel his breath on her face. Their lips touch. McCall feels a surge go through her. She kisses Hunter again, more passionately. He picks her, presses her back against the wall. The intensity builds in Hunter's jeans. McCall feels it.   
  
He unbuttons her shirt, exposing her milky white shoulders.   
  
You're so beautiful, Hunter praises as he takes off his shirt. McCall caresses his chest, exploring his solid body with her tongue. She pushes him back and begins to strip for him, carefully removing her white laced bra and matching panties, letting them fall to the ground.   
  
Hunter stares at her in awe, picks her up and heads to the bedroom. Hunter gently places McCall on the bed, exploring every curve on her body, kissing her intensely and loving her wholeheartedly. She enthusiastically watches him take off his last article of clothing before he joins her in bed.   
  
"You have such a beautiful body, Rick." Dee Dee offers.   
  
He strokes her hair and fondles her nipples. They kiss, touching, embracing. Hunter climbs on top of her. McCall burns with anticipation of what will happen next. She grabs onto his shoulders as he slowly enters her, raising herself up. She never wanted anything so badly. He pulls himself out. Enters her again, this time a little faster. Again. She lets out a moan.   
  
This feels so good, she whispers before climaxing. They fall asleep in each other's arms.   
  
THE NEXT DAY:   
  
McCall! Get out here!" Hunter screams.   
  
McCall jumps out of bed. The clock reads 7:35am. "What's going on?" she asks.   
  
Just get in here, Hunter commands.   
  
McCall joins him in the doorway. "Oh my God!" She rushes outside. There's a baby in a basket, sitting alone on Hunter's front porch.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part three by Remi  
  
It has finally happened. I've thought about little else for the last year. I knew that one day we would declare our love for each other. I wasn't sure just how it would happen, but this is as good as any other. Hunter and Ifinally. The way we looked at each other last night. The way we held on so tightly as if we would never again let go. I distinctly remember his smell. If I inhale deeply enough right now I would surely smell his fragrant scent again. Just let me try And then, McCall! Get out here, Hunter screams.   
  
McCall jumps out of bed. The clock reads 7:35am. "What's going on?" she asks.   
  
"Just get in here!" Hunter commands.   
  
McCall joins him in the doorway. Oh my God! She rushes outside. There's a baby in a basket, sitting alone on Hunter's front porch.   
  
"No, it can't be." She thought regretfully. "I was having the best dream of my life before Hunter screamed me back into reality. I thought for certain it was true. But if it had happened the way I had dreamt I wouldn't have woken up alone on the twin in the guest bedroom."   
  
"What's this baby doing here?" confused, she asked running her hand through the mop of hair that stuck up at all ends thanks to restless nights' sleep.   
  
I have no idea. Sarcastically adding, I just wanted to bring in my morning paper, not add on to my family Uh, McCall, looking downward, Maybe you might want to consider putting on some pants or something? We have company now looking at the baby who sat quietly. Quickly adding to cover up her embarrassment, Not that you don't look great, but  
  
"Shut up, Hunter!" As she began pulling the T-shirt down past her knees in modesty, she called out from behind, "You think you can handle this baby alone for the next 2 minutes?"  
  
Hunter picked up this tiny child, holding him in the crook of his arm, saying in baby voice, "Funny question from the lady who can't even seem to dress herself." Back to McCall, "Hey, where are those pants anyway?" Hunter laughed at his own joke as McCall left the room to get dressed. Continuing in the voice only a baby would love, "See that, we're doing just fine without her, aren't we?"  
  
Reappearing fully dressed yet just as disheveled, "So, coincidence? Next to the two DB's is an empty baby carriage. Long lost friend shows up. Shots fired through my window. And now a baby turns up on your doorstep. What do you think the chances of this are?"  
  
To see Hunter, one would mostly definitely think he was asking the child this next question since his eyes never wavered, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I am - if you're thinking we have to talk to Kim right now."  
  
"You're back, McCall!" Hunter said excitedly. "That is exactly what I'm thinking! Let's stop at the store first for..."  
  
McCall, Interrupting. "What do you mean... 'I'm back?' I didn't know I left."  
  
Suddenly feeling as though he should change topics, "No, no Dee Dee. I just meant. You know after yesterday and all."  
  
McCall had no idea she could turn so angry this early in the morning. "Are you really looking me in the eye and have the nerve to question my mood from yesterday?" Feeling a rant begin McCall continued. "I might be asking the impossible here Hunter, but think first before answering this question. Do you really think that is a smart move on your part? You really think YOU of all people should be questioning MY moods? Ya know, just when I think you're not a complete idiot you tend to prove me wrong. Thank you! Thank you for reminding me just why I was so freaking pissed off at you yesterday. Yep, exactly the way I wanted this day to start. Quite honestly, I don't know what bothers me more. Having bullets fly past my head or knowing that my own partner is, well,... YOU!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What is your problem? What exactly did I do to you to cause you to be this mean and nasty to me?" Hunter had no idea what he just stepped into, but he realized a little too late that he was quickly drowning in it.   
  
"This is not the time or the place to have this conversation. Besides, are you really as clueless as you appear to be? You really mean to tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about?" McCall asked completely amazed.  
  
"McCall." Hunter said very slowly and calmly in an awkward attempt to sooth. "You are obviously very angry, but we have this baby now and need to figure this out first. So do you think it's possible to do one thing at a time? Let's handle this, talk to Kim, figure out just what the hell is going on here, and then we can talk about us." Not meaning to sound condescending he finally asked,.. "Does that sound ok to you?"  
  
Throwing him such a scowl, "You idiot!" As she grabbed her purse and stormed out the front door. Calling to Hunter, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Kim, what the hell is going on here? Exactly what kind of trouble are you in?"  
  
"DeeDee, can we talk alone?"  
  
"No!" Hunter angrily answered, before McCall could do the honors. "Now we're all involved in this. McCall asked you a question, now answer it! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Where's my car? Is it still parked in front of your house?" Kim questioned her friend. She knew she would now have to give them the red folder she hid under the seat of her car and frankly, she was happy be rid of it.   
  
"Are you kidding me, Kim? Your car!?!" Shaking her head in amazement. "You can't really believe that we're just gonna let you drive away from this. What the hell is going on? How did you get involved in all of this? Who's trying to kill you? And what exactly does that baby have to do with it?"  
  
Shaking from a mixture of fear and exhilaration. "The baby? What baby? Where's the baby?" She asked trying a little too hard not to sound as excited as she was.   
  
Hunter and McCall exchanged curious looks but did not answer Kim's question immediately.  
  
"DeeDee!" Kim shrilled. "Where's my baby? Where? Where is he?!?"  
  
"YOUR baby?"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part four by: Anonymous author  
  
"YOUR BABY!?" Hunter and McCall asked simultaneously, their faces registering their surprise.   
  
McCall took Kim by the arm, pulling her to a stop. "Kim, tell me what's going on."   
  
"Not until you tell me if he's okay", she countered.   
  
Hunter interrupted. "Are we talking about the same kid? I'm seriously confused." He looked at Kim, waiting for an explanation. She stood stone faced, unwilling, or unable, to fill in the blanks. Hunter shook his head.   
  
"Look, Kim, we really need to know what's going on. Someone left a baby on my porch this morning."   
  
"I know." Kim admitted, solemnly. "He's mine."   
  
"What?!" McCall couldn't believe her ears. "Kim, you didn't even tell me you were pregnant."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry."   
  
"You wanna tell me how he ended up on Hunter's doorstep?" McCall asked, still in disbelief.   
  
Kim looked up at Hunter then stared back at the ground as she told her story. The unplanned pregnancy, the job pulled out from under her and her health insurance with it -- the mounting bills and gnawing desperation. Tears filled her eyes as she related her fragile state of mind in the two months since her son's birth, the depression that pushed her to edge and over -- to rash decisions that she now regretted with all of her being.   
  
"Where's my baby?" Kim cried. "Where's Kyle?"   
  
"Social Services picked him up." Hunter answered. "He's fine."   
  
"How could you let them take him, Rick?!" Kim screamed.   
  
Hunter shook his head. "I didn't know, Kim. I'm sorry."   
  
McCall put a calming arm around her old friend. "You didn't say how Kyle ended up at Hunter's."   
  
A vacant look washed over Kim. Her words were barely audible. "I was gonna sell him."   
  
Hunter and McCall's mouths fell open. They looked at each other, shocked for entirely different reasons. Kim continued. "I brought him to LA last week and met with a man who said he'd pay me fifty thousand dollars for my baby."   
  
"Did you take it?" Hunter asked.   
  
Kim bit her lip hard. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I'd be back on my feet and Kyle would have a good family. I thought I could do it." Kim's voice trailed off.   
  
"But you couldn't?" McCall asked.   
  
"No. I took the money then I ran out with my baby."   
  
"When did all of this happen?" Hunter prodded.   
  
"The day before yesterday. I left Kyle with a friend and went back home to pack up my stuff. I got so scared. I just wanted to run and take my baby with me. I told my friend that if she didn't hear back from me, to take him to Rick's house." Kim began to sob uncontrollably. "I have to see him. Please let me see him."   
  
"It's okay, Kim." McCall comforted. "We'll take you."   
  
Hunter opened his car's backseat door for Kim and she got in. He closed the door then whispered to McCall, "That's quite a coincidence, don't you think? A couple is killed and a baby's stolen just about the same time as your friend shows up with this wild story about a baby you didn't even know she had."   
  
"I know, Hunter. I don't know what to make of this. It's hard to believe that Kim could have had anything to with murder."   
  
"What about selling her son?"   
  
McCall shook her head. "None of it sounds like the Kim I know. And one more thing... why would she have the baby taken to your house? How did she even know where it was?"   
  
Hunter shrugged his shoulders then opened the door for his partner.   
  
**************   
  
Hunter glanced into the rearview mirror as he turned the corner. He was hoping the brown van that had been behind him wouldn't make the turn. "Dammit." He muttered. "We're being followed. Hold on." Hunter hit the gas but the car backfired and sputtered.   
  
"Get down!" He screamed as the van closed in. A shotgun blast blew out the back window, scattering glass. McCall grabbed her 9-millimeter and aimed out the van as it drew parallel to them. The barrel of the shotgun aimed straight for her head sent her down to the car's floor. One last shotgun blast through the passenger door and the van screamed away down the street, Hunter powerless to take chase. He slammed the brakes.   
  
"McCall! You okay?!"   
  
McCall got back up to a sitting position shaking glass out of her hair. She examined the four small bloody round holes in her upper right arm and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm all right. It could have been worse."   
  
They turned their attention to the back seat. "Ohmigod! Kim!" McCall screamed.   
  
They raced out of the car and hopped in the back. Kim, her head bloodied, looked up at them with dying eyes.   
  
"Don't let them get my baby." She pleaded.   
  
"We won't Kim." McCall reassured. "Don't worry, It's gonna be okay."   
  
Kim grabbed Hunter by the arm. "You have to promise to take care of our baby, Rick."   
  
Hunter glanced at McCall whose eyes were burning a hole in him. He looked back at Kim. "I promise." He whispered. And Kim was gone.   
  
**************   
  
The coroner's van had just taken off. Hunter and McCall leaned against Hunter's car. "We should get you to the hospital." Hunter suggested.   
  
"OUR baby?" McCall queried, ignoring what he said. She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.   
  
Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm sure she's wrong, McCall."   
  
"WHAT?! Hunter! I thought you didn't even know Kim."   
  
"We met last year. You were out of town and I answered your phone. We went out for a drink, end of story."   
  
McCall crunched the numbers in her brain. A two-month-old child and nine months of pregnancy added up to the WRONG number.   
  
"You son of a bitch, Hunter! You slept with Kim while I was at Quantico!" She balled her hands up into fists, shaking as the rage spilled out of control. "No!" she screamed and stomped away.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part five by: Rach  
  
"McCall wait!" Hunter yells after her but it was too late, McCall was already out of hearing distance. Hunter shakes his head and sighs. If only she understood.   
  
-----   
  
Hunter uses his radio to call for an ambulance despite his partner's vehement refusal. He sees McCall sitting up on the guardrail, refusing to speak with him. He can tell she was crying and it broke his heart to see her this way. When the paramedics arrive he points to the frail outline a few yards away. They rush up to her and she glares at them as they begin to work on her. They speak to her but she doesn't hear them. All she can hear is her broken heart pounding hard inside her chest. The next thing she knew she is on her way to the hospital for a quick check.   
  
Hunter sits in the waiting room, awaiting word of any sort. When he sees her come out of the double doors he is relieved. However, the look she shoots him reminds him again of what occurred earlier. As she storms out the front door, arm in a sling, Hunter catches up to her and spins her around. "PLEASE talk to me." He says pleadingly. "I have nothing to say to you Sgt. Obviously, I severely misjudged you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a baby to take care of, a murderer to catch, a friend to bury and paperwork to file, good day." With that she turns and walks away. A squad car is parked outside to take her back to the station. Hunter stands there, dumbfounded and smacks his hand against the wall, causing his palm to bleed. He walks off toward his car paying no attention to the pain in his hand.   
  
McCall gazes out at the beautiful Los Angeles day and tries to hide the tears rolling down her face. The officer asks her once if she's all right and she lied, saying she was. As they pull up to the station McCall offers him a tender smile, thanking him for picking her up. "Sgt?" Dee Dee turns around. "Who ever he is, he's not worth it. No one should make you cry like that."   
  
"I'm beginning to realize that. Thanks." Dee Dee, slightly embarrassed, smiles at him again and gently shuts the door with her good arm.   
  
"MCCALL GET IN HERE!" Captain Devane shouts from his office. McCall rolls her eyes, having just stepped back at her desk, and slowly walks toward him. "What the HELL is going on???"   
  
McCall tries to play it off, but she never was a very good actress. "Um, well my friend came in to visit and...."   
  
"NO I mean with you and Hunter!" McCall was afraid of this and tries to allude the subject. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Don't play stupid with me McCall. You two have been on edge for the past three days with each other and I want to know why." McCall doesn't answer. "Fine if you won't talk to me then I'm sure the Department PSYCHIATRIST would love to talk to you AGAIN!"   
  
"It's just that well-you see-..." McCall looks up as Hunter enters the office, band-aids covering much of his right palm. Hunter glances down at Dee Dee and looks away, unwilling to deal with those deep brown eyes.   
  
"Good. I'm glad you're both here because there is a homicide still unsolved, a baby floating around and as of this morning a shot up car and another dead body. The two of you have some issues to work out and I want them resolved! As of right now I'm putting the two of you on suspension WITHOUT pay. You two need some time off, to figure things out. I don't want you back in here again until you do! Understood?" Hunter and McCall both stare at Devane in disbelief. "But Charlie-"  
  
Charlie's eyes turn soft and he speaks in a hushed manner. "The truth is I'm worried about you two. The suspension is the Commander's idea. Get out of here and for G-ds sakes figure out what's wrong with you!"   
  
McCall, refusing to look at Hunter, allows a single tear to fall down her face. Hunter turns from the office and goes toward his desk. McCall wipes the tear away and follows.   
  
As they pick up their files and so forth their hands graze each others. They look at each other for a split second and then turn away. "Wanna go get some coffee?" Hunter asks, shyly. "My friend died this morning, one that you slept with and you want to go get some coffee?" McCall looks tired and confused.   
  
"Look, I just wanna fix 'us.' That's all." He begins to storm out of the precinct. McCall is shaken and glances around. Hunter had been loud with his final comment and everyone is staring at her. She smiles, embarrassed and continues to clean.   
  
As he nears his car he hears footsteps behind him. Someone touches his shoulder. He whirls around and gazes into Dee Dee's penetrating eyes. "Sid's?" He smiles sadly and opens the door for her. On the way there they pass Dee Dee's house, Kim's car still parked outside. Hunter pulls over and gets out. He walks toward the car and notices the edge of something stuffed under the seat. He jimmies the lock and opens the door, pulling the red file out. McCall shakes her head. "My partner, the criminal." She thinks to herself. He opens the folder as he walks back to the car and slides into the seat. McCall stares at him as he shoves the folder under his seat and drives off, a huge smile of satisfaction on his face. This drives McCall insane and she repeatedly asks for the folder. The boyish grin never leaves Rick's face and he teasingly tells her no every time. As McCall and Hunter slide into the booth across from one another, Hunter slides her the folder. Inside is a birth certificate, a bill, a check for $50,000 and a paternity test result. McCall tries not to be obvious as she looks at the last one. Hunter is not the father!   
  
Anger boils inside McCall as she remembers that he slept with Kim and she glares at him. "What?" Hunter says the smile diminishing.   
  
"You still slept with her you cad!" The people in the restaurant are staring at them. "What's the big deal?"   
  
"What's the big deal??? What's the BIG DEAL?????" Hunter nods. "After what happened between the two of us you ask what's the big deal? Honestly Hunter I don't know why I let myself love you"! Hunter sits stunned as McCall shuts her eyes, trying to take back what she had said.   
  
Suddenly everything clicks into place and Hunter's expression changes. "I - I didn't want to - didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to lose you. You're my best friend. I thought if I pushed it away it wouldn't come up and that one day we'd look back on our memories and laugh. Dee Dee, I can't change what happened that night, but I can change what's happening now." He swallows hard, for the first time holding back tears. "Maybe we shouldn't be--partners anymore." These are the most painful words he has ever said, aside from when Devane had split them up years ago.   
  
McCall begins to shake and she grabs Hunter's hand. "Maybe." They both gaze sadly into each other's eyes. The memories flood them both. How could one night of passion destroy all that they had?   
  
Just then a motorcycle drives by and shoots out the windows of the diner. Hunter tackles Dee Dee, pulling her to the ground. She can feel his weight on top of him and doesn't mind. As she hears the screams of the other patrons and the engine of the motorcycle driving off she realizes that Hunter has not gotten up. She gently slides out from under him, looking around in a panic. When her eyes settle on Hunter's body she begins to cry. His back is laced with bullet holes and he is barely breathing. "I love you too, partner." Hunter says and then he sighs. McCall knows that the sigh is air escaping from his lungs and she covers two of the holes. "Hang in there Rick." She cries. "Don't you leave me. Not yet." 9-1-1 had already been called and McCall can hear the sirens. "Not yet!"   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 6 by: LM  
  
Rick had suffered serious injury; thanks to the gunman on the motorcycle. Dee Dee watched helplessly, as the floor at Sid's became darker with Rick's blood.   
  
"Rick, keep your eyes open! Please, don't leave me!" She looked up at the people standing around her and Rick. "Did anyone call an ambulance?!" Just as soon as she yelled out the question, she heard the sirens. Seconds later, the paramedics came through the door. They quickly put Rick into the ambulance. As Dee Dee was about to climb into the back with Rick, she was stopped by Officer Watson. "Sergeant McCall, I need you to answer some questions."   
  
"I can't, I have to go!"   
  
"But Sergeant, I have to...."  
  
Dee Dee cut the officer off. "Look, I told you I can't!"   
  
One of the paramedics extended his hand to help her into the back. As they headed to the hospital, Dee Dee looked at how helpless her partner was. The bright overhead lights put an eerie glow across Rick's face. Dee Dee had seen people covered in blood many times, but couldn't stand seeing Rick this way. She could hear bits and pieces of what was being said by the two EMT's, but her main focus was on Rick's face. The face of the man she loved; the man that loved her. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Rick was taken immediately to surgery. A few minutes later, Charlie was making his way down the hall towards Dee Dee. When he reached her, she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, head down in her hands. Charlie knelt down beside her.   
  
"Dee Dee, I know Rick's been shot, but I don't know any of the details that led up to it. Can you help me out here?" Dee Dee looked up at Charlie. Her face was stained with Rick's blood, where she had been wiping away her tears.  
  
"Charlie, I don't know. We were at Sid's for coffee, we were talking, and outta nowhere...gunshots. It's bad Charlie,...really bad." As she started to cry again, Charlie put a consoling arm around her.   
  
"Rick is a strong man Dee Dee,.. a fighter. Keep that in mind." Charlie stood up, and helped Dee Dee to her feet. "Look, why don't you go to the ladies room and get cleaned up. Then maybe we can shed some light on what happened."   
  
Not wanting to leave her post, Dee Dee was hesitant; but agreed.  
  
Once inside the ladies room, she looked in the mirror, and saw all the blood that was on her hands, face, and clothes. When the newest tears began to fall, she spoke softly to herself. "Oh, my God. There's so much blood. Just so much. He has to be alright." As she washed her hands and face; her voice slightly increasing in volume, "I love him...he loves me. This will not happen again. I lost Steve. I won't lose him too. I won't!" After a quick prayer, she regained her composure, and met up with Charlie in the hall. He suggested that they go inside one of the smaller waiting rooms to talk.   
  
"Dee Dee, can you give me more details on what happened tonight? Some of the customers said that there was a guy on a motorcycle that did the shooting. And from the look of things, it seems that he specifically wanted to get Hunter, or maybe the both of you. Did you and Hunter have a run in with this guy, or something?"  
  
Dee Dee took a seat next to Charlie.   
  
"I have no idea who that guy was. Is there any word on him yet?"   
  
"No. Our people are on in it, and we'll find him." Dee Dee stood up. She was getting edgy again.   
  
"Charlie, I want to know what's happening with Rick. It's been over two hours. I'm going to find somebody that can tell me something." Just as she was heading for the door, Dr. Webster came into the waiting room.   
  
"Sergeant McCall?"  
  
Dee Dee was slightly startled, by the doctor's voice. She went straight for the question.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Rick. Is he alright?"   
  
Dr. Webster asks Dee Dee to sit down.   
  
"No, I don't want to sit down. I want to know how Rick is."   
  
Charlie walked over and stood beside Dee Dee.   
  
Dr. Webster began.   
  
"There was quite a bit of damage to a small part of his lung. There were also bullet fragments lodged inside the small area, where the most damage was done. We were able to remove all of the fragments, except for one tiny sliver."   
  
Dee Dee, leaned against the wall; nervously pulling her hair away from her face.  
  
"So, is he going to be alright? What about the sliver you mentioned? How dangerous is it?"  
  
Dr. Webster responded. "As far as we can tell, the sliver is so tiny, that there shouldn't be any problems with it after the healing process is done. For the next few days, we will monitor him closely, for infection. We also have to make sure that pneumonia doesn't set in his lungs". Dr. Webster stood up. Do either of you have any more questions?"  
  
Dee Dee asked: "When can we see him?"  
  
"Give us about another hour. He'll be in the ICU, as a precaution, and for close monitoring.   
  
Charlie and Dee Dee thanked Dr. Webster for the information. As the doctor left the room, Charlie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I think our buddy is going to be alright. I know he has a long way to go, but he'll make it."   
  
Dee Dee nodded her head, in agreement.  
  
"I'm slowly beginning to think the same way, Charlie. Let's just pray that we're both right." After an hour had passed, Charlie and Dee Dee went in to see Rick. He was on a respirator, and looked quite pale. Dee Dee stood at the foot of the bed, trying to believe that it was really Rick lying in that bed, in such a helpless state. Charlie went over to Rick and spoke a few words of encouragement to him. Before leaving, he told Dee Dee not to worry, and to call if she needed anything. She sat in the chair next to her partner's bed, and put her hand over his.   
  
"Rick? I hope you can hear me. I want you to be strong, and fight your way back to me. I know it's going to hard, but please, please Rick, fight hard. Fight hard and win." Dee Dee laid her head on the bed to rest and to say a prayer.  
  
****BACK AT CHARLIE'S OFFICE****   
  
Officer Nolan knocked before entering Charlie's office. "Captain, we have identification on the murder victims that were found in the park. Charlie told the officer to come inside.   
  
"Their names are Kenneth and Patricia Davidson. We still don't have anything about the empty baby carrier."  
  
Charlie replied. "Seems like a kidnapping that went really wrong. Make sure you and the others continue with a thorough investigation. We need a lot more to go on. Is there anything, about the guy, that shot Hunter?"   
  
"No, sir...still searching. Here's the folder from Sid's, you asked for." Nolan handed Charlie the folder, and left the office.   
  
Charlie sat down at his desk, and began looking through the folder. He saw the same things that Hunter and McCall had seen, while at Sid's. The paternity test results caught his attention, more than the other contents of the folder did.   
  
**** THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT****   
  
Dee Dee was sitting in a chair beside Rick's bed.  
  
"Rick? Rick, can you hear me? I'm holding your right hand, and I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Dee Dee was disappointed when Rick didn't respond. "Rick The doctor said that you have a long road ahead of you. I need you to be as strong as you've always been, so that you can make the journey a little bit easier for yourself, and for me too.   
  
"Excuse me." A nurse said; as she entered the room. "Visitors have to leave now. I'm sorry."   
  
Dee Dee got up from her seat. 'Oh, I understand. '   
  
"Rick, I'll be back as soon as visiting hours start tomorrow." She kissed him softly on the forehead. She hated to let go of his hand, but did so, and followed the nurse out of the room.   
  
After she got home; which was temporarily at Rick's house, she took a long hot shower, with the hopes of washing away the events of the day. She put on her pink satin pajamas, and sat on the sofa to watch television. There was a lot of news coverage about the shooting at Sid's. She'd had enough of that drama by living it. She went to bed around 1:30a.m.  
  
Just as soon as she drifted off to sleep, she began dreaming of what had happened to Rick. Three times, she woke up, and realized that she was in the spare bedroom at Rick's house. In the dream, she kept seeing Rick fall to the floor, and the blood spill from his body. Wth the fourth attempt to get some rest, she finally managed to get a few hours of sleep. Early the next morning, she called the hospital to check on Rick's condition. There was no change.   
  
The doorbell rang. It was Charlie.   
  
"Good morning, Dee Dee. Can I come in?"  
  
Dee Dee stepped out of Charlie's way. "Sure, come on in. Can I get you some coffee, or something?"   
  
Charlie sat on the sofa.   
  
"No thanks. I just want to talk to you about something for a minute."   
  
Dee Dee sat beside Charlie.   
  
"I have a few minutes, before I leave for the hospital. What do you want to talk about? Is it about the guy that shot Rick? Did you catch him?" Dee Dee was really anxious to get answers.  
  
"No, we still don't have anything on him yet. First of all, I think it'll be a good idea, if we have someone keep an eye on you, until we find the person or persons, responsible for the shooting at Sid's."  
  
Dee Dee responded. "Well Charlie, normally I'd argue against your decision, but I just don't have the energy. Besides, you may be right."   
  
Charlie smiled. "Chris Matthews will be watching out for you. He'll be driving a gray Camaro. Now, I want to talk to you about a folder that was found at the scene. Do you happen to know what's inside it?"   
  
Dee Dee answered. "If you mean the check, birth certificate, and paternity test, then yes, I know. Rick and I were looking over the contents, when the shots came through the window."   
  
"I see. Did you know anything, about Rick possibly being the father of Kim's baby?"   
  
"No, I didn't. ot until the day Kim was killed. Just before she died, she asked Rick to take care of their baby. I was completely surprised. Rick told me that one night last year, they'd slept together. He and Kim didn't keep in touch, and as far as he knows, she never even tried to contact him. So he didn't know anything about the baby."   
  
Charlie moved to the edge of the sofa.  
  
"Well, we do have information about the couple that was murdered in the park. They were identified, as Kenneth and Patricia Davidson. As far as we can figure, they were killed by the same people that took the baby."   
  
Dee Dee crinkled her brow, and replied. "Kim said, she'd left her baby with a friend. I guess that friend was Patricia. She also told her friend, if she didn't come back, to take Kyle to Rick. You know, I've been thinking that whoever left little Kyle on Hunter's porch, must have been planning a setup, to get to Kim. They knew she'd come back to pick up Kyle. And when she did...they'd have her."   
  
Charlie nodded his head, in agreement.   
  
"Right...makes sense. I'll get some of our people to do further investigation. Well, you'd better get going to the hospital. Tell Rick I'll be by later today."   
  
"I will, Charlie. See you later." After Charlie left, Dee Dee got herself together, and headed out the door.   
  
****A MANSION IN BEVERLY HILLS****   
  
Two men were sitting poolside. There was a dark-haired man, about 6 feet tall, medium build, late forties, and another man, in his early thirties, about 5 feet, 11 inches tall, medium build, with sandy-blonde hair.  
  
The older of the two, began to speak.   
  
"I don't like having loose ends Craig. I had a plan, and it's not going smoothly. I don't like it when things don't go smoothly. You told me that you could handle this job. I guess you were mistaken. Am I going to have to put someone else on it? I have to tell you that I'm very disappointed in you."   
  
Craig responded. "Mr. Chambers, I know I screwed up. Just trust me once more, and I'll get it done."   
  
"If any of this leads back to me; you won't live long enough to regret messing up."  
  
Chambers got up, and went over to Craig's chair. "I'll give you one more chance. Fail....you're dead."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Chambers." Craig said, nervously. "I won't let you down this time. Thank you for giving me a second chance, to prove myself." Craig walked around to the front of the mansion, and sped off on his motorcycle.   
  
****Hospital****   
  
  
  
As Dee Dee approached Rick's room, she saw a tall young male officer, standing guard, outside the door. Officer Terry McCants greeted the Sergeant.   
  
"Hi, Sergeant McCall, how are you this morning?"   
  
"Hi,Terry. I'm Okay. I'll be a lot better, when I know that Rick is doing much better. And how are you?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks. I'll continue to keep Sergeant Hunter in my prayers." Dee Dee, shook McCants hand.  
  
"I really appreciate that, and so does Rick." Dee Dee entered the room. A nurse standing beside the bed, turned to see her coming in.   
  
"Good morning Sergeant McCall. Sergeant Hunter opened his eyes for few minutes earlier, and his vitals are improving." Dee Dee let out a little sigh, and added a smile to go with it. "I'll leave you alone with him now. If you need me, just press this button."  
  
After the nurse left, Dee Dee moved the chair, next to the bed.   
  
"Rick? Hey, I'm here. I heard that you opened your eyes. Do you wanna open them for me, now? Will you?" Rick didn't respond. Hmmm. I guess not. I'll be here for a while, so when you're ready, I'm here." She took a book from her purse. "Hey, you want me to read some pages to you, from this sleazy romance novel? Dee Dee smiled at her own question.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you would. I hate to disappoint you, but this is a book of crossword puzzles."  
  
If I need some help with these puzzles, I'm depending on you. She thought about what she'd just said: "I'm depending on you." She stood up and put her hand on Rick's cheek. I really meant what I said. I am depending on you, to make your way back to where you belong. You belong with me, Rick. We have so much more to accomplish together. Just hold on to the thoughts of us.   
  
Visiting hours were over, and Dee Dee had given Rick a kiss good-bye. As she walked towards the door, she turned around hoping to see Rick with his eyes open. With disappointment, she said aloud: "Well, maybe tomorrow."  
  
Later that night, she was in bed thinking about Kim, and little Kyle. She thought she knew her friend, better than she did. Why in the world would she keep her pregnancy a secret from her? Why would she sell her baby, instead of putting him up for adoption? Did she really need money that badly? Who is Kyle's father? Dee Dee was starting to get a headache, from all of the questions floating around inside her head. She decided to put the questions on hold for the night, and try to get some sleep.   
  
It's three days later, and as usual, Dee Dee was up early; in order to make her way to the hospital. When she got up this morning, she had no idea that today would not be routine. As she drove, she could see Matthews in the gray Camaro, about two car lengths behind her. After about five miles a motorcycle darted out in front of a car, and began to follow Dee Dee. Dee Dee got a call over the radio.  
  
"Dee Dee, its Chris. Did you notice you have company?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. What do you want to about it?"  
  
Chris had an idea. "Why don't you let him follow you for about two miles, then make a left onto Spellman Street? If he's still following you, we'll stop him."   
  
"That sounds like good idea. Let's do it."  
  
Just as they thought; the motorcycle continued to follow. Dee Dee made a turn into the back parking lot of a fast food restaurant. She had already taken her gun from her purse. The motorcycle made a loop around the lot, and on his second attempt towards Dee Dee's car; Matthews drove up, using his car as a barricade between Dee Dee's car, and the motorcycle. The cyclist sped off; causing the red Daytona, and the gray Camaro, to give chase. Both cars had warning lights and sirens on, to alert anyone who might be in the way. For several minutes, the two officers kept up with the unidentified cyclist; who led them through many different streets; making quick, sharp turns; in and effort to lose the officers. Apparently, he didn't know the streets as well as he thought. His misfortune; a dead end street, turned into McCall's and Matthews' good fortune. With his gun drawn; Chris slowly approached their runner.   
  
Matthews shouted. "This is the police! Turn off the engine, and get off the bike!"   
  
Craig slowly did as he was told.   
  
"Place your hands on top of you head, and step two paces back, from the motorcycle!"   
  
Chris and Dee Dee made their way to the man. Since Dee Dee had been suspended, she let Matthews handle things alone. Chris showed his badge, and placed Craig under arrest, and read him his rights. A transport unit arrived within minutes of the call. While at the station, Captain Devane easily got Craig Hanson, to tell all.   
  
McCall and Matthews were in the interrogation room, with Charlie and Hanson, when he told everything. He had been working for an adoption lawyer, by the name of Robert Chambers. Craig told them that Kim was supposed to let Chambers have the baby, after he paid her fifty-thousand dollars. His intent was to sell little Kyle to a couple, that was willing to pay three times as much. When Kim decided to take the money, and keep the baby, Chambers was determined to get revenge on her, for cheating him the way she did.   
  
Before Craig continued to spill his guts, he wanted to be sure that Chambers couldn't touch him.  
  
"You guys swore to me that I'd be safe from Chambers, as long as I told you what you want to know. Is that still the deal here?"   
  
Charlie told him he'd be safe.   
  
Craig continued. He told them that Chambers was the one who had Kenneth and Patricia Davidson killed in the park; had Kyle taken, and how Kyle was left on Rick's porch as bait. Before they were killed; the Davidson's had been forced to tell about the plans to take Kyle to Rick's, if Kim didn't come back for him. Kim figured that if Chambers thought that Rick; a police officer was the baby's father, he'd back off. Chambers knew that Kim would eventually show up to pick up Kyle. But when the chance came, he had her killed when she was in the car with Rick and Dee Dee.   
  
Dee Dee placed her hands on the table, leaned in close to Craig, and asked a question.   
  
"So am I right to assume, that you were supposed to kill me, and Sergeant Hunter? If I am right, what was the reason?"   
  
Craig looked away from the sergeant. "Yeah, you're right. The two of you were being watched. When you got the folder from Kim's car, Chambers was sure you'd find him out; so that meant the end of you and your partner."   
  
Dee Dee had another question. "Alright, does this Chambers guy, happen to know who Kyle's father is? Craig was silent.   
  
Matthews asked him if he heard what the Sergeant asked him, but Craig still didn't respond.  
  
"Again, I ask; did you hear what Sergeant McCall asked you, Hanson?!"   
  
Without making eye contact, Craig answered almost in a whisper. "I'm Kyle's father."   
  
Chris Matthews asked him to speak up.  
  
"I said... I'm Kyle's father."   
  
Dee Dee couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't help but to respond in anger.  
  
"Wait a minute! She backed away from the table in disgust. "You were involved with murdering of the Mother of your own child?! What the hell kind of person are you?!" Dee Dee was ready to strangle him. Charlie could see it in her face, and stepped in front of her as she started towards the table.   
  
"Come on, McCall. Stay focused." Charlie told her. She took a deep breath, and told Craig to continue talking.   
  
"I didn't kill her! I didn't even know that Chambers was going to kill her! He said he wanted revenge, but I never knew he meant to kill her!" He ran his hand through his hair with nervousness. "Kim and I dated for a very short time. When she found out she was pregnant, she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby. I'd heard of Chambers from a friend that put her little girl up for adoption, so I made the arrangements for Kim to meet with him. I wound up in the whole mess, of owing Chambers, for bringing Kim into the picture, and causing him trouble. I had to make it up to him, by killing McCall and Hunter.   
  
Charlie noticed Dee Dee checking her watch, and the clock on the wall.  
  
"Dee Dee, why don't you go on to the hospital? I'll give you an update on all of this later." Charlie didn't have to repeat himself. Dee Dee left right away.  
  
****HOSPITAL****  
  
As she got closer to Rick's room, Dee Dee noticed that officer Terry McCants wasn't standing guard. She opened the door, and the room was empty. She had a horrible feeling of fear wash over her body. She didn't want to ask where he was, because she was afraid of the answer. She just stood there; still, and quietly.   
  
"Sergeant McCall?" A nurse approached; seeing the fear in Dee Dee's eyes she began to explain.  
  
"Don't worry, he's alright. She said, with a smile. "He's been moved to a private room."   
  
Dee Dee felt the sense of relief coming over her; replacing the wash of fear, which had come over her, just seconds earlier.  
  
The nurse told her where to find Rick. "He's on the sixth floor; room 632."   
  
Dee Dee thanked the nurse for the information, and headed to room 632. There she saw the familiar officer McCants at his new post. They exchanged greetings, and Dee Dee went into the room. Rick was lying in the bed, which was slightly inclined. His eyes were closed, which was a disappointment to Dee Dee. She walked to the side of the bed.  
  
"Rick? Rick, can you hear me? Are you asleep?"   
  
A raspy voice replied. "Yes McCall. I can hear you, and no, I'm not asleep. Any other questions you'd like me to answer?"   
  
That was Dee Dee's cue, to let out a sigh of relief and a smile. "Yes. Are you going to open your eyes, and talk to me, or keep them closed and talk to me?"   
  
Rick slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I like the view. I think I'll keep them open."   
  
Dee Dee smiled even more; causing Rick to smile too.   
  
"Rick, I am so glad that you're alright. I mean, I know you haven't fully recovered, but you're on your way." She sat down in the chair beside the bed. Tears were in her eyes. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done if you..."   
  
Rick stopped her. "Hey, why do you insist upon torturing yourself? You thought about how it was to lose Steve, when I was brought in, didn't you? I know you worry about me, and I worry about you. I just wish you wouldn't think that because Steve died, that I will. Now get yourself a tissue, and wipe away those tears."  
  
After doing as she was told, she began to talk.  
  
"I brought some pretty good news with me."   
  
"Well would you like to share it with me?"  
  
"The guy that shot you is now in custody. And he is talking none-stop. This guy is telling everything, as his it were his final confession."   
  
Rick had a combined look of relief, and surprise. As Dee Dee filled him in on the rest of the details, she could tell that he was getting tired.   
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. I'll be back in the morning, okay?" She kissed his forehead.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Tomorrow, we need to talk about things; other than this case and I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."   
  
Dee Dee nodded her head yes. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Dee Dee made it home, and just as she entered the front door, the phone was ringing.   
  
She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"   
  
It was Charlie.   
  
"McCall, I...."   
  
Charlie's sentence was cut short, by Dee Dee.  
  
"Charlie, before you say another word, Rick is doing much better. He's out of the ICU, and in a private room! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Yes, that's terrific news. I'm really glad to hear it. I told you our guy is a fighter. Listen. I wanted to tell you that we're going after Robert Chambers first thing in the morning. And we will also be rounding up his three flunkies that Hanson told us about."   
  
"Oh, Charlie, that's great news too. This day has turned out to be really good."   
  
"Yep, I agree. Listen, I've gotta go now, but I'll probably see you at the hospital tomorrow."   
  
"Alright Charlie, thanks for calling. Bye."  
  
Dee Dee was able to eat a little more tonight, since she wasn't so worried about Rick. After she finished; she took a shower, watched television and went to bed. She was a bit anxious about talking to Rick tomorrow; which made falling asleep a little hard. She wondered if what they said at Sid's; about no longer being partners would be final, and if the partnership should be and would be ended.   
  
The next day, Dee Dee made her way inside Rick's room, at the hospital.   
  
"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"   
  
Rick smiled at the sight of her, and replied. "Well, considering the fact that I'm lying in a hospital bed, I have a bullet fragment in my lung, I've been suspended without pay, and I really need some greasy food; which I have no access too,...I guess I could be worse. And how are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing well, thanks." Actually; truth be told, she was nervous about the upcoming discussion. Dee Dee took a seat and began to talk. "Yesterday you said we needed to talk, I just really want to do that, and get everything out into the open."   
  
Before Rick could say anything, Charlie walked in.   
  
"Good morning, you two. And how is the sick one feeling today?"   
  
Rick was slightly smiling. "If you are referring to me, my friend, I'm not sick. With a tone of sarcasm, he added to his answer.   
  
"I am merely suffering from a gunshot wound to the chest, and I am improving, thanks for asking."   
  
"Well, I wanted to stop by for a visit, and to bring some good news. I'm sure McCall filled you in on last nights report. Rick shook his head yes. "Here's the latest report. We arrested Robert Chambers at 5:30 this morning. He wasn't too happy about having to get out of bed so early, but he didn't have much of a choice. His three little helpers are probably being picked up at this moment."  
  
Both Dee Dee and Rick responded with relief and happiness. "Now, there's the matter of your suspension. The commander said; if the both of you agree to see the department psychologist, and he says that you've worked out your problems, then your suspension will be dropped. Do you agree with this decision?" The partners looked at each other, as if to say: "Is that all it is to it?"   
  
Rick agreed. "Sure. It sounds fair to me."   
  
Dee Dee also agreed. "I'll go along with that."  
  
Charlie was satisfied with their answers. "Good, we really need you two back out there. I've got to get to work, so I'll see you later. Take it easy, Rick. See ya, Dee Dee."   
  
Rick turned to look at Dee Dee.  
  
"Alright Dee Dee, are you ready to finish the talk we were having at Sid's?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. I want to know if you really want us to split up as partners; if so, why? I know I agreed that maybe we should, but I'm not sure why I said that. Can you tell me why you said it?"  
  
Rick made himself more comfortable; before speaking.   
  
"Here's the thing. When we were at Sid's talking about the fact that I slept with Kim, I told you that I couldn't change what happened then, but maybe I could change things now. You remember that, right?" Dee Dee nodded her head yes.   
  
Rick continued. "I suggested that maybe we shouldn't be partners anymore because..."  
  
Dee Dee stopped him in mid-sentence.   
  
"Rick. I think I know why you said that. It's because I said I love you, and you don't feel the same about me. I guess it would be awkward for us to work together; with different feelings for each other." She went and stood by the window; in an effort to keep her tears hidden.   
  
Rick did one of those famous McCall eye rolls. "Dee Dee, will you please let me finish speaking for myself? Come sit beside me." She returned to her seat, but she kept her eyes down.  
  
"Now, as I was saying.... Dee Dee, will you look at me?"  
  
  
  
She raised her eyes, to look at him, but barely lifted her head. "I don't think we should be partners anymore, because it would keep us from pursuing a romantic relationship, and that's what I want with you."  
  
Dee Dee was surprised at what Rick had just said. Rick tried to sit up more in the bed, and winced in pain in his effort. Dee Dee moved from the chair, and sat on the bed beside him. As he took her hand in is, he could see that she was more at ease.   
  
"Dee Dee, I love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, by sleeping with Kim last year; but I truly love you, with all my heart. I want the two of us to start fresh, and build on a new level. So as for us being partners at work; I guess it's over. That is, if you agree with me."  
  
Dee Dee was surprised at what she heard, but she knew what to say.  
  
"Rick as much as I'd hate not being your partner anymore; I'd do anything to allow us love each other, the way we're supposed to." She leaned over, so that she could share a kiss with him. It was a soft long kiss; as if they were whispering how much they were in love with one another. When the kiss was over; Rick spoke.   
  
"Dee Dee. I'm enjoying the fact that we are holding hands, but seeing as how I have the I.V in my right hand, could ya not squeeze it quite so tight?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dee Dee gently stroked his hand. "Let me kiss it and make it better. Now, how's that?"   
  
"Oh, Yeah. That's better. Now back to the lips."   
  
After Rick was released from the hospital, he and Dee Dee went to their appointments with the department psychologist. They each attended two weeks of one hour sessions, and got the solutions to their problems. They were both put back on assignments; with new partners, that they got along with well.   
  
Baby Kyle was adopted by Craig's brother and his wife, Craig was serving time in jail; as Robert Chambers and his flunkies served prison time.  
  
As time went on, Rick and Dee Dee became more used to working with their new partners, and at the same time, the love between them, grew stronger each day. Leaving work, and going home, was much more interesting. It didn't matter who got home first. Whether Rick was waiting for Dee Dee to come home, or the opposite, the excitement of sharing the night together, was a lot to handle. The love-making was incredible, but just watching television, talking, eating a late dinner, sharing and/or fighting over a box of cookies...anything, was extra special, because they were in love, and they were together.   
  
****TWO YEARS LATER****  
  
It's the second anniversary, of Rick being shot at Sid's, he and Dee Dee sat in the very booth, where his life was almost taken.  
  
"Rick. You know I don't feel comfortable sitting in this booth. Let's go sit in our usual booth."   
  
Rick reached across the table, for Dee Dee's hand.   
  
"Look, sweetheart. We can sit here, and everything will be fine. This shouldn't remind you of something bad. It's actually a reminder of something good."  
  
Dee Dee looked puzzled. "Something good? You almost died here, Rick."   
  
"Well actually Dee Dee, it was on the floor, where I almost died. Then again, it was in the hospital where I almost died." He smiled at her, hoping she'd find the mood a little lighter. She smiled and shook her head.   
  
"You really know how to make things memorable, don't you?"  
  
He leaned in closer to her. "It's something good, because I survived. I got a new start on my life. This booth is a reminder of what we both almost lost, and that life is precious to us."   
  
Dee Dee thought for a minute, then realized that what Rick said, did make sense.   
  
"Well, I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way."  
  
After they finished eating, the waitress brought them the check.  
  
"I do believe it's your turn to pay, Sergeant McCall." Rick said, with a sly grin.  
  
Dee Dee laughed, and said. "When is it not my turn to pay, Sergeant Hunter?"   
  
As she picked up the check, she noticed there was more writing than usual.  
  
"What's all this?"  
  
She read what was written: "Hold out your left hand, and extend your ring finger." She was a little slow getting the message, so she read it a second time, to herself. As soon as she realized what the message was, she gasped and covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
Rick was smiling at her.  
  
"I think the note said for you to hold out your hand, and extend your ring finger ...not; cover your mouth with your hand." Rick took her hand away from her mouth for her, as her eyes focused directly into his.   
  
Rick took a ring box out of his jacket pocket, without even glancing away from Dee Dee's eyes.  
  
"I told you that this booth could have good memories too. I'm going to ask you to marry me, and I want you to accept this ring, and tell me that you'll forever be my wife."   
  
Dee Dee was partly in shock, but knew what was going on.  
  
"Rick. I can't believe you're doing this." She had that smile that Rick loved so much.  
  
"I love you Dee Dee, and I honestly want us to spend the rest of our lives together, as husband and wife."  
  
He asked the question. "Dee Dee McCall. Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box; exposing a gold band, supporting an oval shaped diamond. Dee Dee relaxed her hand, and Rick placed the ring on her finger.   
  
"I will marry you, Rick. I will." She had tears in her eyes; as did her new fiancé.  
  
  
  
Rick gave Dee Dee's hand a little squeeze.  
  
"See. I told you this booth could have happy memories too."   
  
They agreed that he was right, with a long kiss.   
  
Sid; who had been watching them, knew what was going on. He added to their moment, by yelling across the room.  
  
"Hunter?! Does that kiss mean she said yes, to your proposal?!"   
  
The couple had forgotten where they were for a minute, until Sid reminded them. They were a little surprised by all the customers' eyes glued to them.  
  
"Yes, Sid! She said yes!"  
  
There was a round of applause and cheering from the customers, which caused a little blushing from the couple. Rick got up and reached out for Dee Dee to take his hand. They walked out of the diner arm in arm, got into Rick's car, and drove to the precinct to get Dee Dee's car. She was smiling during her the entire ride home, and Rick wasn't exactly frowning, as he followed his fiancée to her house.   
  
After walking inside the house, the two didn't have to say word. Their eyes said it all.  
  
Once they were in the bedroom; it was all about love, compassion, and romance.   
  
  
  
Eight months later; in front of family, friends, and co-workers, Rick and Dee Dee were pronounced husband and wife.   
  
Rick spoke, as they rode in the limousine, on their way to the reception hall.   
  
"Well, Mrs. Hunter. I guess after a few hours of wedding reception fun, we'll be on our way to Maui. I can hardly wait!" He had that Hunter grin on his face. Dee Dee; of course, matched that grin, with that special McCall smile.   
  
"I know, Rick. And to think, if I decided never to go back to Sid's diner, because of the bad memories, I may never have been able to start new memories, as your wife. I love you so much."  
  
Rick looked into her eyes.   
  
"I love you too, sweetheart."   
  
As soon as their passionate kiss was over, Rick talked more about their honeymoon.  
  
"Dee Dee. I can't wait to see you at the beach, in your bikini, at the pool in your bikini, on the sail boat, and out of your bikini, in the hotel room." Dee Dee couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"You are such a naughty, naughty man. But I like it!"   
  
After arriving in Maui, Rick got what he wished for, with Dee Dee and her bikini. He also got a few other wishes granted as well. Dee Dee wasn't disappointed with her wishes either.   
  
The rest of their lives, were spent with each granting the others, most heartfelt wishes.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
